The present application relates generally to the field of seat belt systems for restraining occupants of vehicles. More specifically, the present application relates to a seat belt system having a tongue member configured to selectively lock a section of the seat belt (e.g., the webbing) to the tongue member.
Vehicles, such as passenger vehicles, include seat belt systems to restrain vehicle occupants during dynamic events of the vehicle, such as frontal-impact and roll-over events. The seat belt systems restrain the occupant by preventing deflection or excursion of the occupant or a portion of the occupant in the vehicle during the dynamic event to reduce the likelihood of occupant injury, such as, that may result from the occupant contacting other interior features of the vehicle (e.g., dashboard, instrument panel, etc.). The industries that use vehicles, such as the automotive industry, continually are in need of improved ways of restraining vehicle occupants to further improve safety of the occupant.